Day 2: 4:00am-5:00am/India
| author = Ruchika Roy | director = Rensil D'Silva & Karan Boolani }} Jai Singh Rathod, Siddharth Saigal and the rest of the ATU come to terms with Shibani Mallick's death. Veer Singh Rathod finds out someone got out of the hotel before the lockdown was initiated. ATU believe Dhruv Awasthi may hold the secret to the virus, and Devyani Bhowmick goes to speak with him. Naina Singhania realises she left a piece of evidence at her crime scene, and Maya gives Jai his next lead. Episode guide The following takes place between 4:00am and 5:00am. Events occur in real time. 04:00:10 cries over Shibani's body]] Jai Singh Rathod drops his gun and sinks to the floor, crying. Roshan Sherchan watches the footage from his computer and laughs. Jai picks up a photo of Shibani and her son. A van then drives into the warehouse and men run out. Roshan tells Jai his job is over, and orders him out of the building. The men scan Shibani's body before dragging it into the van and driving away. disarms the virus]] At Dadar Station, Abhishek disarms the virus device and removes it from the weighing machine. He orders his agents to take it back to the ATU. He then calls Vedant Acharya and tells him they disarmed it safely, and says he will update Mallick. Vedant tells him that Mallick is busy and he should talk to Siddharth Saigal instead. Prithvi Singhania informs Aditya that the virus has been found, but Mallick did not survive. Aditya laments the fact that he is Prime Minister but couldn't do anything to save her. Prithvi reminds him his decision saved millions of lives. speaks to Aditya Singhania]] Jai is driving back when he gets a call from Aditya, who expresses his sympathies. He says Roshan will only win when they accept defeat, and tells him to have hope. Jai regrets breaking Roshan out of prison, but Aditya reminds him why he started the mission, and tells him he must apprehend Roshan. reveals that someone has left the hotel]] At the Hotel Gateway Residency, Raj Singh Bhakta informs Veer Singh Rathod that two more people have died. Veer says the suicide pills are on their way. Naman Dixit then approaches and says they have a problem. He introduces them to a guest, Natasha Khambata, who explains she was with someone in her room who is missing. She says she does not know his name, but he said he was married and lived in . Veer orders Batra to go to her room to start forensic dusting. He tells Raj to inform ATU that someone may have been exposed and got out. tells Saigal that the virus has been disarmed]] Zara Owais asks Mihir if they can use a chemical or heat signature on the tube they got from the station, but he says they would need special equipment. Raj then calls him and asks to speak to Mallick, but as she is out he passes the news to Mihir. Mihir gets up and tells Zara to start scanning the hotel CCTV. He enters Saigal's office and tells him an infected man left before the lockdown. A dejected Saigal tells him to have Raj lead the mission in the field. restrains Siddharth Saigal]] Jai then enters and asks Mihir to leave. Jai gives Saigal Shibani's phone and passes on her message. Saigal cannot believe that Jai has killed her, as she was his colleague and friend. He accuses Jai of killing her whole family, and calls him a murderer. Jai speaks her name and Saigal attacks him, so Vedant enters and restrains him. As Saigal calms down, Vedant says that Roshan killed Shibani, not Jai. watches Shibani's video]] They leave, and Saigal watches the message on Shibani's phone. Shibani greets her son, and apologises for not being able to fly kites with him. She asks him to remember that she will always be with him. She tells him that his papa will stay with him and take care of him. She tells him she loves him, and Saigal weeps. Jai sits alone in the conference room as Vedant enters. He says he is worried that Jai is absorbing everything that has happened, and says he needs a break. Jai replies that if he stops, he will shatter and die. He says this is the last mission of his life, and he must complete it. He asks for security footage of Dhruv Awasthi, as Shibani mentioned he was not scared of the virus. and Vedant review footage of Dhruv Awasthi]] Vedant brings up the footage, and they zoom in on Dhruv's face. They note his lack of fear, and Jai deduces that he must have a vaccine or treatment giving him immunity from the virus. At her home, Antara Mane Shinde receives a call from Naina Singhania. Naina explains she lost her watch and asks Antara to look for it, and Antara agrees. 04:20:44...04:20:45...04:20:46...04:20:47.... 04:27:02 re-enacts her actions with Veer]] Batra tells Veer there are too many prints in the room. Veer asks Natasha to describe the moment the man entered the room. She walks through what happened and realise the man touched her waist. Veer then finds her belt and bags it up to get prints. Mihir receives the prints and asks Zara to crosscheck them, but she says it is a partial print. Saigal then comes down from his office and informs the staff that although they successfully contained a virus, Shibani Mallick was martyred. He tells them to remain focussed and strong, and stop the virus at any cost. Zara starts to cry. speaks to her son]] Naina joins her son and he says she has handled the media well. He apologises to her for getting angry about Mane Shinde, and she explains he won't be a problem. At the Mane Shinde house, Antara looks for the watch. Naina calls her and tells her to look in Amar's room. Antara grows scared, and sinks to the floor in tears. learns that there may be a cure to the virus]] Devyani Bhowmick leaves the interrogation room but is stopped by agent Saumya Deshpande. Saigal arrives and asks where she is going, and she explains she has answered all of his questions. Saigal says she is their only connection to Dhruv, and she asks for the chance to speak to him. In the laboratory, Bhisham Bhowmick finishes up a call with Aditya Singhania and tells Sunny Mehta that the ATU believe Dhruv is immune to the virus. Dr. Mehta says it is possible, and she leaves to take a blood sample from him. and Saumya arrive at the hospital]] Saumya and Devyani arrive at the hospital and she identifies herself to agent Rocky. Devyani asks to speak to Dhruv in private, and Saumya calls Saigal to OK this, but can't get through. Devyani explains that Dhruv's condition is critical and she needs to speak to him now. in exchange for the virus]] Roshan Sherchan speaks to two associates, explaining that the virus gives them the power to overthrow their governments. They ask how to control it, and Roshan explains they should release it in specific areas then negotiate with the government. The two men agree to a deal, arranging to meet at a small port near Ghafsa to provide Roshan with safe haven. Maddy then tells Roshan that their phone scramblers have been compromised. speaks to Dhruv]] At the hospital, Devyani enters Dhruv's room and tells him the virus has been released. Agent Saumya watches through the window. At the hotel, Veer tells Dr. Dixit they do not yet have the man's identity. Dixit asks when they can inform the victim's families, and Veer says they must still keep the incident a secret. Raj then tells them that Shibani Mallick has been killed. He then hands over the suicide pills that she sent. Dr. Dixit says they are wrong, but Veer says they need to give the people the option of an easy death. investigates Anjali Sharma's file]] Saigal asks Mihir for an update on the man from the hotel, but Mihir says he is working Anjali Sharma's file as per Mallick's last orders. Saigal orders him to work on the hotel escapee, and Jai approaches and asks Mihir why Mallick ordered him to look into Anjali's file. Jai takes the file and wonders if Mallick was getting close to discovering something which caused Roshan to order her death. waits in the interrogation room]] In the interrogation room, Maya lies with her head on the table. Jai asks the guard if she has said anything, but she has not. Jai enters and lays Anjali's documents in front of her, and says if she withholds any information she will rot in prison. Maya says she is already rotting, and if Jai wants information he will need to give her a pardon signed by the Prime Minister. Aditya asks his mother why she looks disturbed, and she replies that there are lots of things on her mind. He tells her to get some rest, so she leaves and Prithvi enters with a call from Jai. removes the memory card from the camera]] Antara creeps into her husband's room and finds Naina's watch under his pillow. Her phone then starts ringing and she tells Naina she found it. Antara then spots a camera on the dresser, and removes the memory card from it. 04:46:20...04:46:21...04:46:22...04:46:23... 04:53:11 gives Maya her pardon]] Jai returns to Maya with a document from the Prime Minister, and she reads it over. She explains that she came to Mumbai when she was 10, and stayed in Starlight Apartments with Anjali, Roshan and her parents. She says she is sure Roshan is there. At the hotel, Veer addresses the guests, explaining that the virus has no cure. He says that death from the virus is very painful, but they have pills that will send them to sleep without pain or fear. An old lady comes forward and takes one of the pills. Vedant and Jai make their way to Starlight Apartments, and Saigal warns them that there will be many civilians there. They arrive at the building. approach the apartment door]] Maddy and Jabbar are packing up to leave. Jai and Vedant enter the parking lot and meet with Abhishek and more agents. Jai reminds them of the civilians, and they enter the building. As Roshan makes ready to leave, the agents gather around a door. Just before they smash it down, the handle turns and the door opens. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Manasi Rachh as Maddy * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick (corpse & video only) * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde (corpse only) * Amruta Khanvilkar as Antara Mane Shinde * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Also starring * Rockey Raina as Rocky * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasudev Varman * Kishor Chandra Shrivastav as Naman Dixit * Jayesh Raj as Abhishek * Prerna Wanvari as Gayatri Vasudev * Jitin Gulati as Abinash Roy * Kundan Roy as Jabbar * Tripti Bajoria as hotel guest * Annie Singh as Saumya Deshpande * Kavita Ghai as Anjali Sharma (photo only) * Monika Pathania Verma as Dr Meeta * Nishit Broker as Dr Unnikrishnan * Chetan Jawale as Kabir Mallick (photo only) Uncredited * Ribbhu Mehra as ATU agent * Teena Singh as Natasha Khambata Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Michael Loceff * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Ruchika Roy * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . See also * 4:00am-5:00am (disambiguation) Day 219 219